The Fall of Camelot
by Kuroneko000
Summary: How Camelot fell but it was not because of the secret affair with Guinevere. Nope. It was Mordred who planned the fall of this great kingdom but our heroes may be able to stop him. Sucky summary! Bear with me! Warning! This does have slash and implies sexual acts between men so don't read if you don't like that.


Author's Notes: Just to get it out of my way I don't own anything from Sonic the Hedgehog or King Arthur and his friends but this story. The so-called love affair that caused the fall of Camelot is questionable so I made sure it didn't happen in this story. Instead the clandestine love affair will be between Arthur and his perfect knight Lancelot. Don't expect me to have everything in the Arthurian world in the exact detail. I'd just go with the story as how I pleased but I'll try to add some parts. I won't bother with the language and if I need to do a little editing, let me know. I think I'm getting better at this.

In the beginning I'll tell who is being who in the chapters:

King Arthur - Sonic

Sir Lancelot - Shadow

Caron - Tails

Guinevere - Sally

Percival - Blaze

Gawain - Knuckles

Nimue - Amy

Breda, Freya, Bors, Bruin - No one

* * *

**The Fall of Camelot _Prologue: My Beloved King_**

Heavy breathing resounded through the room as two forms moved gracefully in the comfort of the darkness. The sound of rustling sheets were heard as they were repeatedly clenched and released; their silkiness twisted underneath the movements above. Soft gasps and moans quaked the two bodies as they moved as one and their pace quickened drastically.

"...ah...Lancelot...Lancelot!"

An answering grunt was heard until everything was still; catching breath slowing down with their chest but their hearts were beating like the wings of a bee and tired limbs tangled together as they rested from their exercise. The smaller of the two whimpered when the other shifted away, his body shivering as the cold began to seep into his body until he was pulled into a familiar warmth. Burrowing his head into that soft fur, he sighed as his sated body relaxed around his most precious person. Minutes passed as they stayed in their loving embrace.

A soft toned voice broke the peace.

"...My King? Shouldn't you be getting back?"

His answer was a shake of head and lithe arms wrapped tighter around his body.

"Let me stay here tonight..."

Blood red eyes softened and returned the tight embrace as he nuzzled that azure ear, breathing quietly in it that made it twitch and the owner to shiver at the ghostly feeling.

"As you wish...My King..."

The silver ray of moonlight reflected on the beautiful emeralds brilliantly as a smile shown just as brilliantly on his highness' face as he removed his head from that muscular chest to lift it for one last kiss. The knight met his king's lips in a perfect dance with their hearts tuning into one heartbeat.

Upon releasing the captive lips, he pushed the blue head back into his chest as they got more comfortable on the velvet bed. Their eyelids flutter as their embrace loosened just a bit but made sure to secure the other so that they will know the other is still there. Their hearts began to slow into a steady beat as the night's light glowed softly around them as they dropped into the deepest abyss of their minds.

_**A King and His Knight**_

King Arthur walked down the hallways with his hand covering his mouth as he yawned quite loudly. His long bathrobe dragged on to the floor with his quills and fur still dripping wet from his morning scented bath. Today he had tried a new minted scent bath that was supposed to make his fur smell fresh. He had long since gotten over his fear of water for as long as it wasn't ten feet or higher. He had his thanks from his strict mentor who wouldn't take no for an answer.

He was currently heading to his bed chambers when he stopped just as his hand was about to turn and open the door. Instead he let go of the door and turned down the hallway toward another destination in mind. Passing countless halls and doors he finally arrived to the place he visits far too often.

Opening the door his eyes are met with soothing and steady colors just like their owner. Soft grey velvet curtains hung open to lit the room in the soothing glow of the sun with the walls in colors of greyish blue with dark oak. A dark rich oak table laid in the middle of the room and there were sparsely little to none decorations that made the room look spacious and too big for a single person. He ignored everything else and headed towards his main goal.

A large bed that was wrinkled with light cream mixed brown sheets looked as if someone was here just a few minutes before. He tentatively placed his hand among the silk sheets that smoothed under his palm before climbing on top of the mattress. Placing his head on the sheets he smelled the husky scent that came from it, reminding him of the person who owns this room. He knew he was acting like a maiden in love but he simply couldn't help it. That man just has a way to capture your heart and make you dance into a rhythm that you have no clue of suppressing. He was utterly captivated when his eyes first met those burning embers for eyes during their first meeting.

The door to the room clicked open but he was not surprised and didn't bother to make a move when sound stopped all together. It was quiet for a few seconds until a soft sigh was heard as footsteps came closer to the bed and towards him. The bed dipped as another weight was laid against it and quick fingers began to caress the blue fur.

"...My King"

An answering hum was heard among the purring that started when the stroking had. The blue form curled more into the sheets and breathed more heavily into the scent that also came from the person beside him.

"You can't keep coming into my room when there are others to see. It is difficult enough to keep this from my closest associates and your Queen. Please stop your rash actions before they throw us into more chaos." The stroking stopped and turned into a petting of sorts but Arthur frowned as his eyes narrowed.

Allowing himself to turn around he looked up into sunset red eyes discontentedly as he said in a displeased way. "I wish I was a woman. Or rather I wish you were a woman." He made a pitiful face as he watched the face of his lover above him.

The black hedgehog snorted as he replied blandly. "You already have Queen Guinevere to recuperate yourself with and give you an heir."

Arthur rolled his eyes and deepened his frown as he sat up. "That is not what I meant and you know it. I just wish..." Here he looked wistful and so forlorn. "...We could be together without the worries of my duties as king and you as my knight."

Lancelot then looked at his king with compassion as he stroke the small ears of the king. "As do I, my King...But you have Guinevere to love and care for you."

Arthur shook his head as he looked at Lancelot in earnest to the knight's amusement. "I care for her. I do. I care for her with my whole heart but I do not love her. That part of me was taken when I first saw you though I did not know of it at the time. You plague my mind day and night. I love you above everything else, Lancelot." A frown crossed his face once again. "I also believe she has taken a fascination with you..."

Lancelot looked slightly interested and surprised at this news. "Oh..."

Arthur looked down at his hands that were clenching the sheets tightly. "Her eyes always trail after you when you leave or arrive. She becomes alert more so when your name is brought up and she is flushed when it just happens that your eyes accidentally met hers." Arthur looked up narrowly with flashing teeth and his hands clenched the sheets convulsing. "What do you think of her?"

Lancelot found the possessive nature of Arthur's character to be quite entertaining as his king was jealous of his own wife's affection towards him. Unfortunately this nature has risen for numerous times as Lancelot is supposedly without a wife or lover and his fame and looks are what attract the best of women and men alike. Now Arthur has many admirers as well but with his position he is untouchable. On the other hand, Lancelot is free ground and many would love to stake a claim on him without knowing he is the king's secret lover. Their secret relationship is a reason why Arthur can be very insecure as to his fear of Lancelot may find a person better than him to love and leave his side forever.

He put his striped naked hand under his chin as he thought of Guinevere as Arthur watched him closely in anxiety. "Well...She is very beautiful" He easily ignored the intake of breath from his lover and continued. "She has a certain charm towards her and she is rather intelligent. A wonderful strong woman if I may add."

Casting a glance at Arthur he almost felt bad for his teasing though what he said was mostly true.

"So you would bed her..." Arthur was trembling uncontrollably and his eyes had a glassy shine to it. "You would love her and leave me..."

"No..." Lancelot laced his more muscular arms around his insecure king and kissed the surprised blue hedgehog's forehead. "I don't think I deserve such a wonderful woman such as Queen Guinevere to be my lover but then again I don't deserve someone of such wonders as his Majesty's presence right here as my lover as well. Hmm...Whatever shall I do?"

He stated the last lines to comfort his blue lover and it worked as the tremble stopped and Arthur gave a soft smile when he saw the sincerity in the red eyes.

"Love me. Love me with all your heart." Arthur ordered. His eyes became half-lidded as he looked to his dark significant half, drawing his face closer until they were ten centimeters away. "Lancelot..."

A gentle smile returned the king's smile as Lancelot's eyelids also lowered. "I will love you with all my heart."

He sealed their lips into a sweet kiss and they remained that way for a few minutes. They would have remained like that for the rest of the morning if they could have their way but they are from different worlds so it was not possible.

The beating of wood roused them from their bliss as Lancelot raised his voice so the person behind the door can hear.

"Who calls upon me?"

A timid young voice calls out in answering. "It is me, your new page! Sir!"

Lancelot heaved a sigh as he gave one last peck on Arthur's cheek before heading towards his red wardrobe and pulled out his armor. Ignoring the stares from his royal love, he dressed himself with the fitted clothing and metal. Double checking if everything was in place he looked back to the blue hedgehog to only-

"Mmmph!"

Be surprised at the unexpected fierce kiss from his love as if the other had been starving. Cut off guard by the neediness he simply responded to what was being done to him and manage to overcome his shock to regain control in the kiss that made the king moan as his lithe arms wrapped around the black striped head.

However the sounds only worried the small page on the other side of the door.

"Sir! Is everything alright?!"

Red eyes that had unconsciously closed snapped open in an instant and pulled away from the tempting hedgehog just as fast. The black hedgehog quickly covered the king's mouth to block the whine from being heard. The younger one will be the death of him yet or rather he would cause him to die earlier than he would like. He turned towards the door with his voice booming from his recent breathless activity.

"Yes! I...I'll be out there in a minute." He managed to control his voice in the last second.

"Y-yes sir!" Cried the small voice that was shaken by the shout he had heard earlier.

Burning crimson turned to eye the smirking royalty in his arms as he whispered deadly. "What did I just say about rash behavior?"

The blue hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot..." Seeing his lover's displeased face, he sighed and looked away flushed. "I couldn't help it...You just looked so gorgeous in your armor and I just...wanted to have you right here..." The red ripened into a burgundy color.

The black armored hedgehog blinked at the compliment and couldn't help the smile that broke through his mouth that made the smaller one flush deeper than before. His voice was full of laughter.

"I thank you for your generous compliment, your Majesty...I'm flattered...but..." He unexpectedly pulled the unsuspecting hedgehog close to whisper in the ear. "Let's wait until night time for that..."

He smirked as he saw the redness that he knew would last quite a while on his love's face and the sputtering as the other tried to protest and deny. He released his captive and quietly walked up to the door. He gave one glance behind him appreciating the redness there and nodded once in farewell to the flushed hedgehog before disappearing behind the door.

King Arthur spent a couple of minutes inside the room to bleed out the current blush on his face before popping his head out to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing the hallway deserted, he race to where he was supposed to be at this time knowing that he was horribly late. Cursing Lancelot, his lineage, and the next generation (that bit made him flush again), he ran and ran with the bathrobe trailing after him. He was going to be in so much trouble but when wasn't he?

Still he was pretty content to actually spend the morning with his beloved knight and he was really looking forward when the night sun will come around. He wished that time can speed faster at least for today.

_**A King and His Knight**_

"Where were you last night?" Her beautiful face was concerned when she faced her husband as he looked through all the paper work he was given by his advisor and friend.

King Arthur looked up at her before facing down again, avoiding her stare. Her eyes had clearly missed the flush cheeks as she was distracted by his hands that were tapping the papers on the surface of the table. When he looked up again, all she could see is his sheepish smile as he gave his apology.

"Sorry Guinevere. I just...uh...been busy...yes...been very busy..."

Unknowing zoned out, he began reminiscing the blissful night where he was warmly loved and caressed throughout the night. His body tingled as if the never-ending touches were happening in reality just like in his dream and he would have cried out in drunken pleasure if his wife hadn't put her petite hands on his table.

Now Guinevere wasn't stupid. It was exactly the opposite and she could tell that there were some things that her husband wasn't telling her but she could also see that he wasn't going to no matter how much she pushed. So she decided to let it go for now.

She sighed. "Fine but I expect you to finish these papers in two hours and no less. You have something else scheduled later today and don't forget what you promised me either."

Arthur gave a silly grin as he mocked bowed while still seated. "Don't worry Gwen. I won't."

Then two servant girls came inside whispering though with everyone's sensitive ears, it was a loud conversation. They were rushing towards their station to start cleaning and the others paid them no mind until they hit one topic that brought attention to most of the room.

"O~oh! Lancelot was just so dashing today~!" Her friend giggled alongside her.

"Yes! Yes! His spar against Sir Bors was spectacular!" The rabbit girl sighed as she looked dreamy. "Oh! How I wish Lancelot can spend some time with us like Sir Bruin does. He is just so...Per~fect!" She purred.

"Sir Bruin is just an elder who is kind to everyone Breda!" The fox girl also looked dreamy as she cleaned rather clumsy. "But still to talk to Sir Lancelot is a dream come true. You know some people say it is hard for Sir Lancelot to speak among others unless they are close or it is among duties right? So if he talked to one of us then may be it would mean he really likes us."

'That is impossible...' Arthur thought acidly as he gripped his feathered pen tighter.

"He works out so hard. You can see it in his muscles and he doesn't throw his weight around like some other men. He is pretty decent." Breda the Rabbit suddenly leered at her friend as her eyes twinkled in mirth. "Ever wonder how he is in bed?"

The fox sputtered and flushed.

Guinevere herself also flushed but she saved her dignity by not uttering a word and looking down prettily at her hands. She didn't see her husband's reaction. No one did.

Emerald eyes shrunk as he raged at the girls for even thinking of those perverted dreams of theirs. He wanted to scream for them to get the hell out but it would cause much more trouble than it was worth. No one is allowed to know how Lancelot is in bed other than himself.

"Think of all the raw power in those arms to wrap so securing and gently around your body. Mmm...What I would give just to even touch him." Breda winked seductively at her friend. "Freya, he must have great stamina too. So think about how great it would be to mate with a man like that."

She was unaware of the murderous thoughts of their usually carefree king who would kill her himself if she dare to touch his knight in any type of manner. His pen was broken and forgotten as the ink stained the table.

"...I guess. I mean I really like Lancelot and he is just so...um...as you said perfect...but I think he already has a bride in mind if you know what I mean." Freya looked embarrassed as she thought of the dirty things but her eyes and ears dropped as she muttered the last part.

Arthur felt ice entering inside his heart and his mind was spinning amongst itself as he tried to decipher what she meant by that. Lancelot had actually found a girl he wishes to marry? He was going to leave?

Guinevere also looked saddened by the news but Arthur paid no attention to her as his insecurity twisted his mind into fear.

"Oh yes...Her..." Breda spitted it out in venom as her face twisted into jealously. "If he is going to marry her...We can't do anything about it. She is so lucky to have a man like Lancelot and yet we work very hard to only get nothing in the end. Hmph!" She turned her head in spite at the thought of this mysterious person.

Freya can only nod as she dusted her fingers. "Come along Breda. Our work here is finished."

Breda only tutted and followed Freya with heated footsteps, her eyes fierce as her mood.

When the girls left, Percival and Gawain who had been there the whole time gave a hearty laugh. Guinevere looked at the knights reproachfully while the king sat in his desk in disbelief. It was Gawain who finally spoke, his tone just as merry as his laughter.

"That Lancelot..." He shook his head fondly. "Still a man of heartbreak and admiration isn't he Percival?" He looked at the only female knight he knew with the skills to out power him in a dual.

Percival lifted her helmet as her eyes shined with mirth. "Yes. Yesterday the orphanage girls all came to give him gifts for saving them that one time when that horrible storm had occurred. They were totally smitten by him and he was so clueless as to how his behavior affected them. Acting all decent towards them all."

Gawain looked at her closely. "Weren't you also smitten by him before?"

Percival felt her tail flickering in irritation as she didn't notice that the king had heard and was looking at her strangely. "I was not! I just...I just...It was a long time ago!" She looked at the ground hatefully.

Gawain had a look of compassion on his face. "He broke your heart too..."

Percival was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yes but he wanted to stay friends with me. He didn't act like we had any of that interaction and it became easier to...not...feel that way for him anymore." Her form was quiet as she thought of a time when her feelings had burned her whole body into consumption for the black hedgehog.

Gawain allowed her a moment before speaking. "Still rumors fly about around a man like him. Like how he was sleeping with the Faerie Queen Celia and how he drunkenly killed a bastard in a bar when Lancelot barely goes into crowded places when off duty."

Percival's face lost any of the shadows that hanged around her face as she made her own comment. "Yes...Though some are so exaggerated it is just so silly that it isn't worth to be an insult for a perfect man like Lancelot."

Guinevere was quiet as she listened to the two knights talking and finally she has something she could jump into the conversation. She cleared her throat to catch their attention and they looked at her before straightening their form. Now that she had their focus on her she started out slowly.

"So what the two of you are saying is that Lancelot finding a bride may just be a fabled rumor?" The hope in her question was skillfully disguised as the two knights looked at each other.

King Arthur couldn't help leaning his body over the table as he too was interested in what his two most loyal knights would say. This may mean that Lancelot hasn't found anyone yet to Arthur. He wanted to demand them to spill exactly what they knew but these two were his friends and he couldn't treat them disrespectfully.

Again Gawain spoke first. "No one knows. Lancelot likes to keep his most private secrets just as that. Very personal and mysterious. There isn't any person alive that knows his affairs other than himself. Though there is one thing that repeats quite frequently."

Guinevere looked peculiar at this information. "And what is this one thing?"

It was now Percival's turn to speak. "It's just a rumor that goes around a few days and always goes around again. People has claimed that it is true."

Now Guinevere looked apprehensive and Arthur secretly didn't look any better. "And what is the rumor about?"

Gawain shrugged. "Just that there are days where strange noises could be heard from his room. Many people claimed that he brings some girl in there and he has his way with her as the noises were kind of..." Gawain looked kind of uncomfortable as he talked about his friend like this. "...Erotic..."

"No..." Guinevere brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped.

Arthur's face was strangely blank.

Percival quickly tried to ease her strangely upset Queen. "Though no one has ever truly seen a woman walking out of his room and there are never true witnesses who've seen him taking a woman to his room either. And if it was a true wouldn't that woman be bragging of how she laid with the most famous single man in the kingdom."

Guinevere could see the point that Percival was trying to make and nodded softly as she thought hard about this rumor.

Gawain decided to speak once more. "This only occurs when someone passes by his door on accidental to where they would heard weird noises. But nobody can prove that the noises come from laying with someone as some run away before they can stay to distinguish the sounds they are hearing and others are too preoccupied to listen."

As Guinevere thought, Arthur slid out of his chair and was heading towards the mountain of books that his slave driver of an advisor had given him. Right now he was ever grateful.

With his back facing them, his face colored brightly to a red that he hardly missed. Were they that loud?

He hadn't notice that rumors were spreading just because of the nights he spent with Lancelot. Wasn't his knight even bothered by these rumors because the man didn't look unhappy when the king would come into his chambers to spend the night. Maybe Lancelot doesn't even bother with the rumors and just let people do as they please with their imagination. Still, he was mistaken as woman who dares to go into Lancelot's room; he finds that a bit insulting. He wasn't just someone who lets Lancelot screw him. What goes on in that room is love and lots of it. Still he was kind of relieved to see that no woman has managed to snatch Lancelot's heart away from him yet.

His face turned redder as he realized they were about to make the rumor revive again tonight. He'll try being quieter tonight though that is if Lancelot would allow him.

_**A King and His Knight**_

Lancelot walked down the halls with a little kit following after him. The kit's two tails twitch in excitement as his first day as a page begins. He didn't look much of a fighter but he'll do his best. The knight he was under seemed like a decent man even though he was intimidating. Still a powerful knight as his mentor is like his dream come true even though he had to do all the dirty work but it may be fun.

"What's your name?"

The kit jumped at smooth voice and tilted his head in confusion. "W-what?"

Lancelot looked at the child as he continued walking. "Well...I can't just call you 'page this' and 'page that' now can I?"

"Oh..." The kit frowned as he thought of his name. He didn't like it very much to tell the truth. He murmured it and Lancelot frowned as he couldn't hear with their distance and the wind direction.

"Speak up! I can't hear you." He spoke briskly that he startled the kit.

The two-tailed kit shook as he spoke. "Rock Forest." He said.

Lancelot raised one of his eyes higher than the other as he thought of the peculiar name. "What kind of name is that?"

The kit looked hesitate to answer but he did though it was said very woefully. "It was where they found me. In a forest I was by a lot of rocks and they manage to track me because of my pitiful sniffles that led them."

Lancelot hummed as he listened and the kit's attire drooped as he remembered his childhood before he came here. Others his age were spiteful and awkward towards him because he was different from them but he manage to survive even though others had hated him. Maybe Sir Lancelot hated him as well. His baby blue eyes looked at that broad back with something akin to fear.

"What do you want to be called?"

The kit blinked in disbelief at the words that came out of the black hedgehog's mouth. "Excuse me?"

Lancelot sighed as he passed several giggling girls. "It's easy to tell that you hate the name so tell me what I can call you..." He elaborated.

The fox kit was shocked, for no one has asked him what he wanted for a long time. He thought of a name that he would appreciate and finally he had one for it is what he wished for something like this in his whole life.

"Caron..." He spoke softly and Lancelot looked at him again in question.

"Caron?" He tested the name on his tongue and the newly renamed fox nodded, his face full of excitement to have a name he actually liked. Lancelot allowed a small smile to cross his lips, not minding the girls who stopped and stared. "Caron it is then."

The kit 'Caron' just laughed as he walked with his knight.

Suddenly a booming voice resounded along the walls. "HEY LANCELOT! Come and spar with me, you spiky striped fool!"

Caron gave a squeak while Lancelot just smirked.

_**A King and His Knight**_

"Oh! This is beautiful Arthur!" Guinevere looked appreciatively at the flora surrounding her.

Arthur just smiled cockily as he rest his arms behind his head. As promised he would show the most beautiful flowers to his queen and what beautiful flowers grew elsewhere but with the Lady of the Lake. Luckily he couldn't see her anywhere. Though he had promised, if he had seen her he would have ran off even to his Queen's confusion. He had his reasons.

This was where Lancelot was raised. He looked thoughtful as to what his love was doing right now at the minute. He wanted to see him soon.

"Artie!"

He jumped at the call and to his horror, there stood Nimue herself with her elegant dress and her sparkling green eyes. Before he could even run off, the girl threw herself at the king and hugged him with all her might.

"G-hck!"

"OH~! ARTIE! It has been quite some time since I've seen you! How have you been? Have you lost weight? Is my little Lance treating you right? Oh! How is my Lance?" She shot question after question to the bluer than his normal blue hedgehog as her embrace tightened.

Nimue stopped when she heard a cough and looked up to see Guinevere staring at her weirdly. She dropped the king who sprawled onto the ground and ran up to the Queen.

"You must be Guinevere! I heard so much about you! I can't believe Artie would marry such a beautiful woman as you! You may be too good for him! Just to warn you! If you hurt my Artie I would smash your pretty face in no man would want you ever again!" Nimue pointed at her with an accusing finger as she glared.

Guinevere felt her sweat drop as the Lady of the Lake was just complimenting her one second ago to threatening her the next about the king behind her. She didn't doubt that Nimue would carry out her threat since she actually had a hammer out.

"Don't worry...I would never hurt Arthur like that."

Apparently she said the right thing as Nimue relaxed her posture and dropped the hammer. A bright smile crossed her pretty face once more as she warmly grasped the queen's hands.

"Oh~ good! I'm glad Arthur has found a good wife to settle with. That reminds me! Has Lanc-"

Nimue was abruptly cut off as Arthur pulled Guinevere out of her grasp as he roughly said.

"We have to go Guinevere. It was nice meeting you Nimue." He ignored the questioning look that his wife was casting him as he bid the Lady of the Lake goodbye.

"Aaw~! Oh well! It was nice meeting you too Artie! Come again some time!"

Arthur nodded as he pulled Guinevere to the direction of his castle. Guinevere allowed herself to be manhandled as she watched Arthur closely until she notice something terrible going on with her supposedly always cheerful husband.

"Arthur! What's the matter?!"

The king looked at her in confusion before he followed her anxious look to himself. He realized his whole body was shaking like a fragile leaf. His fur was matted with sweat and his eyes were wide in panic. He looked so terrified and his queen had no clue as to why he was like this but he knew. He knew very well.

Ever since Nimue had appeared his heart has been threatening to leap out of his throat. He didn't hate the girl. She was sweet and very kind. He consider her as a dear friend but he feared her at the same time. He knew Lancelot adored her and held her dearly as she raised him herself. She had gifted him with the sword of Arondight and praised him constantly as he cared for her just as dearly. However that is exactly why Arthur feared her. She has so much power over Lancelot; more power than the king himself. Lancelot would never go against her orders.

Yes he feared Nimue with all his heart. She is the main source to his insecurities around Lancelot in the first place. For long as Nimue wishes it, his happiness with his knight can slip and fall like sand grains between two hands.

He feared her and he feared Lancelot's heart as well.

_**A King and His Knight**_

Lancelot glanced at the displeased look at his new page's face. Today he had a sparring session with Sir Bors and Sir Gawain, his good friend. Then he trained new squires that were doing poorly in their swordplay and he had to correct them multiple times with his temper boiling. He had quite a nice lunch with Percival as she is a fantastic cook. He was placed in guarding duty in the southeastern post and after he had practiced his archery just before the sun settled with his page following him everywhere.

Now he wondered what ever could have upset his page when not much hassle has occurred as of yet. He decided to ask.

"Kid...What's with the fierce face you're wearing on right now?"

Caron glared at Lancelot who was clueless as to why and turned his head with scowl, his twin tails flickering in irritation. Lancelot found himself frowning as well. It was only minutes later that the kit decided to speak softly though the anger was still present.

"I didn't do anything..."

Lancelot looked confused at the words the kit used. "What?"

Caron burst. "That's just it! I did not do anything today! I did nothing a page is supposed to do! You never gave me any orders! You didn't make me do chores or any cleaning! You didn't even ask me to bring the newly branded squires new practice swords! You just asked me to sit nicely with you as you ate that wondrous food and as you guarded your post! You wouldn't even let me run after the arrows you shot towards the target!"

Caron breathed heavily afterwards from his outburst. While most pages would find this enjoyable for they didn't have to do anything but not Caron. He loved proving his worth through hard work and if he was just given something he felt like he doesn't deserve it. Lancelot hasn't asked for anything of him and so it seems to him that Lancelot doesn't want anything from him at all. It hurts to know that your life can be seen as worthless if you are doing nothing to prove it. He felt like crying.

Lancelot looked at his page in silent amusement. "You wanted to do something?"

The kit stiffly nodded and the black hedgehog snorted, ignoring the indignant look thrown his way when he was heard.

"If you wanted to do something you can just ask or do whatever the hell you want. You may be a page but you aren't a slave. I didn't ask from you because I don't need the help. I don't even need a page but if you want be trained then do some heavy-lifting. You're too scrawny." He smirked as the scowl on the kid's face deepened. He relented and gave the kit one of his inner thoughts. "Listen...I have nothing against you kid and I bet you would make a wonderful page but I just don't need people doing stuff I'm already capable of doing myself. I do what I do and I don't need any help when I'm doing it unless I'm the person who asks for help."

Caron was silent for a moment as he thought of what Lancelot had said. Maybe this is what made Lancelot different from the other knights.

He is very independent and capable of anything he sets his mind on. His determination and pride were a force to reckon with as they seem unbreakable. It wasn't Caron who was lacking but rather who he was dealing with here. Lancelot is well known as the Ultimate Knight of the Round Table and he can easily defeat numerous enemies in a battle field. He was speed, strength, and intelligence wrapped into one small package. This is what makes him so wonderful.

Caron finally smiled. "I understand. Then maybe I can learn a thing or two if I just watch you Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot just nodded once as he replied. "Go ahead. I don't really care..."

They continued on towards the castle with their heads filled with many different thoughts as the sky began to darken quickly. Among the scruffs of their feet, Lancelot suddenly felt a jolt through his conscious. He immediately stopped to the surprise of his page with his eyes narrowed dangerously. He gave one look to his page to silence the kit and quickly turned to look behind him.

There was nothing but trees and grass. There was nothing of importance behind their backs but soon screeches were heard as crows took off to the skies with their jet black wings fluttering as fast as they could. Lancelot stared at the birds as they gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut though he had no idea why.

He heard a whimper and looked at his page who was trembling. He shook his head and the fox kit was immediately reassured as his face brightened and the trembling stopped. They continued on their way but Lancelot couldn't help the foreboding the crows had brought with them. Something was coming but he didn't know what.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Good or bad? Should I continue? I don't know...I have some more ideas to add but so far I enjoyed writing this one though it was a pain in the neck. You'll learn more about Sonic's or rather King Arthur's insecurities and as to why he has them. Yes, many women like Shadow or rather Sir Lancelot for he is not a selfish pig and he is very polite to those he does not know well. You can tell he has already taken a likings to Tails and you'll see why that is later on too. If I continue...Caron for Tails' name comes from the meaning 'to love' for he always wanted to find love and to be loved in return. The sexual stuff in the beginning is because I just wanted to put in something sensual in here and it got out of hand. Though I bet many enjoyed it. I apologize for any mistakes or anything else beforehand.


End file.
